Digimon: Adventure One
by Tristie with a T
Summary: Izumi Takara, female, 2nd grader, age 7, she may seem like an average, hyper girl, but everyone has a back story. A group of kids were at summer camp, until it started snowing. Quickly after that ended, they found strange devices which lead them to a strange place with no humans. Instead of humans, there are creatures known as Digimon. Based on the Japanese version of the Anime.
1. Adventure One

_A/N: Hey~, this is Tristie with a T. This is not my first fanfic, but definitely my first published one. I'll stop rambling, so hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_In the summer that year, strange events occurred all over Earth. In Southeast Asia, the paddy fields dried up over a drought…Heavy rains have flooded the Middle East...And America suffered from freezing temperatures. For a group of kids at summer camp, but little did they know that this signals for the beginning of a strange adventure of an unknown world..._

"Ne, ne, Take-chan, look!" I called him over as my eyes captured a ladybug.

Take carefully walked over to me, and lied down beside me watching as the ladybug crawl to the tip of the grass and flew off.

We continued searching for bugs until, "Taka-chan, did you feel that?" Take said as he looked up.

"Felt…" I felt something cold drop on my arm, "Snow?"

A storm suddenly kicked in, so Take and I ran towards the cabin. "Takara!" My brother scram.

"Kou-nii-san!" I shouted as I ran towards the sound of his voice.

When I arrived there, he hugged me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Take-chan, you?"

"I'm fine as long as onii-chan is here."

About a minute later, the winds stopped. Taichi decided to open the door, and was the first to come out. "It finally stopped."

"Snow! This is so awesome." Take laughed, "Taka-chan, come on!" I happily ran out with him into the snow.

"Takeru, Takara, careful!"

Sora shivered, "It's cold, shouldn't it be summer?"

Jyou had a worried look on his face, "We should go back to the adults as soon as possibly the longer we stay here…"

"Wow, so pretty!" Mimi quickly interrupted.

Take and I made snow angels while Yama-nii was watching after us. I stopped and look up at the sky, wow, pretty lights! I quickly realized that my brother wasn't out, so I called him, "Kou-nii-san, look!" He looked at me and I pointed to the sky, "Pretty lights!"

"Beautiful and romantic."

My brother's face turned into a quick surprised when he realised what the lights were, "That's.."

"An aurora." Sora finished.

"It's impossible to see an aurora in Japan."

"You're right."

"I still think that we should go back to the adults." Jyou still said.

Yama-nii agreed, "It's not good if we get sick." He placed his hand on my head and Take.

A green thing suddenly appeared on the sky, I didn't noticed until Taichi said, "Hey, what's that?"

It suddenly shot out eight things, coming quickly at us. It hit the snow and exploded everywhere. I was hugging Take, protecting him. It hitted continuously for a few seconds and then it stopped. I was arching over Take as he lied straight on the ground. "Are you guys okay?" Sora called out after the explosion.

Taichi sat up, so did the rest of us. Yama-nii was on top of me, helping me up, "Yeah, surprisingly." I helped Take up.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem."

"That was a bad experience." Mimi whined.

"What was that?" Jyou started, "Let's go to the adults before we get killed." and here we go again.

Kou-nii went up close to the hole, "Meteor?" Light suddenly shot out of the hole.

A shadow of a device like thing appeared. The devices started to flow up. I caught mine when it appeared near my face, same with the others. It's bad to touch strange stuff that you don't know, but curiosity first, safety later.

"What are these?" Sora spoke out. I am pretty sure that everyone has that same question in their head.

"It's not a pager or a cell phone…" Kou-nii observed.

I observed mine as well. The screen suddenly turned green and fuzzy, and a huge wave appeared in front of us, and swallowed us. I held in my scream as I tightly squeezed Take's hand as he was screaming. We were all being washed, swallowed, falling, whatever was happening to us, it was scary.

"Takara?" I heard a stranger call.

A different stranger voice called, "Takara?"

I opened my eyes, "What?" I felt something heavy on my chest, so I looked up.

"Hurray! She's up!" Two pieces of goo cheered and jumped off of me. I quickly sat up and stared at them.

"What?"

"I'm Gumimon, nice to meet you!" the green goo smiled.

"I'm Chocomon." The brown goo did the same.

"I'm Takara." I smiled back at them. "I've never seen things like you before."

"Because we are special! Digimon!" They happily said and hopped onto me, "You are our partner."

"I'm your guys' partner?"

"Yeah. We chose you!"

"Does that mean you are my friend?"

They nodded, "Of course."

"Yeah." I jumped, and they jumped with me. "I made new friends, I made new friends~."

"Taka-chan!" I heard Take called.

"Hey, Takara!" I heard Yama-nii call next.

"I'm right here!" I carried my new slimy friends in my arms, and ran towards their voiced while shouting.

When I finally see the last bush to go through, I tripped and released my friends. Luckily, they flipped and landed well on their...bottom.

"Taka-chan!" Take noticed me.

"Takara, are you okay?" Yama-nii asked.

"I'm fine." I brushed myself off, "Where are the others?"

"We're going to look around for them right now." Yama picked up an orange things with a horn, "This is Tsunomon."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled shyly.

"This is Tokomon."

"Nice to meet you~"

"Hello!" I smiled at them, such adorable creatures, "I am Takara." My friends came back to my feet, "This is Gumimon and Chocomon."

"Hello!" They smiled.

We walked around for a while, I was playing with my friends, throwing them up and down. Tokomon ran ahead and stopped. "Takeru!" I heard it called. I pointed to the general direction and Take ran ahead. I followed quickly behind.

"Tokomon!" Take happily laughed.

"Wait up!" I called as I caught up to him.

"Be careful, Takeru, Takara."

"Yamato!" Taichi exclaimed when I tripped, Gumimon and Chocomon landed right next to Tokomon.

"Are you okay?" Yama-nii, Kou-nii, and Sora asked as I stood up.

"I'm fine."

I went over to play with my friends along with Take. Jyou suddenly came screaming. "Guys!"

"Hey." I said calmly.

"Save me!" He stopped to breathe, "This weird thing is chasing me around!"

"I'm not a weird thing." The "thing" protested. "I'm Pukamon." It smiled when it was on Jyou's shoulder.

Jyou screamed out loud while Pukamon was laughing. He looked over and saw our other… friends, "What are you guys?!"

Pukamon jumped off and join the others, "We are Digital Monsters, Digimon for short."

"Digital Monsters?"

Taichi's pink monster went first, "I'm Koromon."

"I'm Tsunomon."

"I'm Pyocomon." said the pink, radish like thing that was with Sora earlier.

"I'm Motimon." said a tiny pink ghost that was with Kou-nii

"I'm Pukamon"

"I'm Tokomon."

"I'm Gumimon."

"I'm Chocomon."

We, humans, are next. "I'm Yamaga Taichi, fifth grader in Odaiba Elementary." Taichi, the big one, started, "This is Sora, who's in the same grade"

"Takenouchi Sora, nice to meet you all."

"This is Yamato, another fifth grader."

"I'm Ishida Yamato."

"That's Jyou, over there."

"Kido Jyou, sixth grader. I really think that we should go look for the adults."

"Koushiro from fourth grade."

"I'm Izumi Koushiro."

"That's his little sister, Takara."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Izumi Takara."

"And that's...um…" Taichi struggled.

"Takeru. Takaishi Takeru, second grader like Taka-chan."

"That's everyone, right?" Taichi questioned.

"Wait, there was one more of us.." Sora started.

"Mimi-san!" Both Kou-nii and I exclaimed, "Tachikawa Mimi-san."

"Oh yeah, Mimi-kun, that fourth grader with a pink hat." Jyou added on.

To speak of the devil, we heard a loud scream. We all ran towards that direction, after I've pointed out the right direction. We ran to an open field, and saw Mimi come running in, with a little green Digimon behind her.

A large red stag beetle appeared in the air, "It's Kuwagamon!" Taichi shouted as we ducked down from the large Digimon's sharp pincers-thingy.

"Mimi, are you okay?" The little Digimon asked.

"Tanemon." She cried.

"Don't worry, Tanemon here to save you."

"Come on!" Sora called her. "Let's run!"

We all ran as Kuwagamon U-turned back. "Get down." Yama-nii called when it was close. We hopped down, his arms locked over my waist, I know that he was doing the same to Take with his right arm.

"What kind of place is this?!" Jyou complained.

Too busy thinking about getting killed right now~! "That's it, we can't just keep running away!" Taichi decided.

"Let's go at it!" I agreed with him.

"Takara, get down. Yama pulled me close to him.

"That's too dangerous." Sora said, trying to convince Taichi to not go.

"She's right, we have no weapons."

"All we can do is run." Kou-nii said, and we all started running, again.

"No where left to run, that's a dead end!" I shouted, I was all the way in the back with Yama-nii and Take, but I can hear the rushing water ahead. Their sudden pause and gasps was my confirmation.

"It's a dead end!" Taichi said after looking off the cliff. That's what I said! Fine, fine, ignore the young one now. "Let's find another way!"

"You mean, turn back?!"

Kuwagamon caused the trees to shake and the earth to rumble, before we know it, we were at the edge of the cliff!

Koromon jumped up to attack Kuwagamon because Taichi was running/stumbling away from it.

All of our Digimon ran up and attack it when Kuwagamon got near us. It crashed loudly in the trees. We didn't dare to look up until it was absolute silence.

Yama was hugging me on his left side, and on his right was Take.

"Pyocomon…" Sora said quietly. We looked up and saw our Digimon look so.. dead.

We all ran to our Digimon, "Gumimon, Chocomon…" I said, my voice hardly above a whisper. "Don't leave me…"

They smiled painfully at me, "It's our job to protect you."

Kuwagamon suddenly bursted up, looking as lively as ever. Totally just ruined the sad moment, and we are back to being scared. We carried our Digimon and ran to the edge of the cliff, it wasn't a smart choice, but we either jump off the cliff, with chances of painfully living, or we die to a giant bug. Which sounds better?

We just stood there in shock as it stepped closer. "We have to fight." Koromon said loudly. My Digimon agreed, "Takara, we have to fight!"

"No, I'm not letting you!" I held them back.

We all tried, but they slipped. As they jumped toward the giant bug, I shouted their names, hoping for them to come back, "Gumimon! Chocomon! No!"

The others shouted their Digimon names too, but got the same result as I did. A storm suddenly came and shot rainbow lights at them. Each had their tube of rainbow. We were all stunned silent as the Digimon transformed.

"Koromon, evolve! Agumon!"

"Pyocomon, evolve! Piyomon!"

"Motimon, evolve! Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon, evolve! Gabumon!"

"Tokomon, evolve! Patamon!"

"Pukamon, evolve! Gomamon!"

"Tanemon, evolve! Palmon!"

"Gumimon, evolve! Terriermon!"

"Chocomon, evolve! Lopmon!"

"Poison Ivy!" The green, flower Digimon called.

"Air Shot!" said a little orange Digimon with bat-like wings.

"Blazing Fire!" called a white Digimon with long ears with green tips.

"Blazing Ice!" the Digimon similar to the white one attacked.

"Petit Thunder!" the ladybug shot out electricity.

"Baby Flame!" A yellow dinosaur blew out a ball of flame.

"Petit Fire!" The horned Digimon shot out a blue streak.

"Magical Fire!" The pink bird created a green swirl and shot it at the giant red bug.

"Alright" Agumon lead, "Ready, go!"

Kuwagamon bursted into flames, and then fell back into the trees with a loud thud.

They all ran back to hug us, "Takara!" Gu-Terriermon and Lopmon shouted as they wrapped their ears around me. I hugged them happily.

"You guys are awesome! We won! We won!"

Kuwagamon came back up, again! Man, you are a bug, burn in the flames already! His pincers missed Taichi, but landed in the ground, cracking it.

Since we were on a cliff, the whole part we were standing on started to crumble, and we fell straight down…

_Yes. For these eight children, it was the beginning of their longest and shortest, but definitely the weirdest summer vacation, they had ever had._

* * *

A/N: What you guys think? Good, bad? Please let me know.


	2. Adventure Two

_A/N: Hey~! This is chapter two for my story. So far, zero reviews, zero favorites, and zero followers. Well, at least there are readers! I am still currently writing chapter three, and will try to update a new chapter everyday. Enjoy~!_

* * *

_Eight children, attending camp, were guided by mysterious devices to File Island, a place where Digital Monsters- Digimon- lived. Soon after their arrival, they were attacked by a terrifying Digimon, known as Kuwagamon. Just as they were driven into the corner, the tiny Digimon that were following them evolved, but even though they had defeated Kuwagamon, it came back, putting the children in great danger. _

We were falling, straight down, off the piece of rock that Kuwagamon had cut earlier. "Takara!" Terriermon and Lopmon screamed as they wrapped one of their ears around me and flap. It was no use, we're still falling. I embraced my Digimon, waiting for water to hit me, but instead, we landed on something solid and slimy.

"We're...saved" Taichi said. We had fallen onto a fish raft, oh my gods this is so cool.

Yama-nii checked up on my and Take, then realized that Kuwagamon was falling off a different part of the cliff. "Hey, over there!"

It and rocks nearly fell on us, but Gomamon shouted, "Hurry up!" and then the fish went faster.

We managed to survive by not getting hit by a giant bug or rocks, but then huge waves were created. The raft ride was rough, and the waves washed up ashore. Everyone was wet, and we all sighed in relieve.

"Now we're finally out of danger." Yama-nii said.

"For now." I added.

"What's the deal with those fish?!" Jyou exclaimed.

"Those were my Marching Fish." Gomamon explained, "I'm able to control fish."

"Oh, I see, thanks to you. Thank you, Pukamon… I mean…"

"It's Gomamon." It smiled at the confused boy.

"Gomamon?"

"What happened to you, Tokomon?"

"I'm Patamon now."

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

"We evolved." Agumon explained to Taichi, and the rest of us.

"'Evolved'?" Taichi asked, confused, "What does that mean?"

"When something changes over time." I said.

Kou-nii added on, "Normally, it's when organisms in a species change in order to adapt to their environment."

"That's right." Tentomon agreed, "From that evolution, I changed from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I evolved from Pyocomon to Piyomon."  
"I evolved from Chocomon and became Lopmon."

"I'm Terriermon, now."

"I evolved from Tsunomon to Gabumon."

"I evolved into Palmon."

"And me, from Koromon to Agumon."

"Hmm, in any case, you seem stronger than before." Taichi paused for a second, "Wait, are you still a Digimon or…"

"Yup, I'm so glad to meet you Taichi!"

"Why?"

"I couldn't evolve on my own back then, but when I met you, I was able to!"

"Then, is it the same for you too, Piyomon?"

"Yeah."

"Is it for everybody?" I asked.

"Yep." They all nodded.

"All thanks to you Mimi."

"I don't even know what I did." Mimi tiredly sighed.

"Still doesn't make much sense to me." Jyou scowled. "I'm going to say that this is just a dream, and everything will be back soon."

"It confuses us, Digimon, too." Gomamon said.

"We can worry about that later." Yama-nii, taking the leader role, "What should we do now?"

"Let's go back to where we were, and wait for the adults."

"I thought that you thought this was a dream, if it is, wake up Jyou-san." I retorted to his comment. "And, it's easier to fall down than to climb back up."

"We swept so far away…" Sora added.

"Then what should we do then? I think we should look for a road to go back to where we were." Jyou is a really stubborn guy, isn't he?

"I say we find out more about this place first. Where is this place, it looks nothing like our campsite, no matter how you look at it." Yama-nii pointed out.

"These trees are for subtropical climates, our campsite had pine trees." Kou-nii observed.

"I agree with you." Tentomon spoke up.

"You understand what I am talking about?!" Kou-nii exclaimed.

"Nope, to be honest, I have no clue." Kou-nii just sighed. "Takara, what else is there?"

"No bugs, none at all." I replied with Take. "Take-chan, shouldn't these flowers have bees buzzing around them already?"

"Pretty flower like these should have bees."

"There should be a road that will lead us back up. Let's go find it and then wait for the adults."

"That's right, if we go back, maybe we can find our way home." Sora agreed.

"But aren't there giant monsters up there like Kuwagamon?!" Mimi whined.

"Yeah, there are plenty." Palmon answered.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." Yama-nii said, putting his hands on top of Take and my head.

Taichi asked, "Are there any humans there? People like us?"

"You guys? I've never met a human until you guys showed up. This is a Digimon place." Agumon replied.

"Just Digimon? You guys all look really different though."

"Like humans, all Digimon are different," Lopmon explained.

"Even if we are twins." Terriermon said.

"Wow, so you guys are twins?" I asked. They nodded, "Wow, I have a twin too!"

The others were completely ignoring me except for Take, and smiled at me.

"You called this place, File Island, right?" Sora spoke up.

"Is it really an island?" Yama-nii added on to the questions.

"I've never heard of File Island before." I told Kou-nii.

"That's because there is no such thing." He replied.

"We left Japan within seconds, just great." Jyou complained.

Taichi took over the lead, "Anyway, let's go. I'd rather do something then just stay here."

"Yes, Mr. Genius, where do you think you are going?" Yama-nii asked.

"I saw the ocean earlier, I want to see what's there."

I followed straight behind him. "Should we follow him?" Yama-nii asked Sora, and she nodded.

"At time like this…" Jyou rambled about something and quickly ran after us when Gomamon called him.

We all walked straight ahead, while Gomamon was swimming in the river.

"I thought they were subtropical trees earlier, but apparently I am wrong." Kou-nii said.

Take and I were holding hands, side by side, "Take-chan, how's mom?"

"She's great, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Patamon, you were flying earlier, right?"

"Yeah, and I can fly now." He flapped his ears/wings and fell behind.

"I think that it'll be much faster if you walk though."

Piyomon said competitively, "I can fly much faster than you~." To be honest, they are both falling behind.

"You're not very different Piyomon." Sora said. "Takeru, Takara, are you guys best friends?"

"Yeah, of course." Take said, "We are more than just best friends through."

"What does that mean?"

"We are…" I stopped walking, since Take was holding my hand, he stopped with me, "Taka-chan, what's wrong?"

"I hear a phone ringing."

"There are no phones near here." Sora said, "You must be imagining things."

"I might…"

"Taka-chan has bat-hearing." Take said.

"Shh." I shushed him.

We continued walking and talking to Sora. "Sora-san, how long have you been friends with Yama-nii?"

"Yama-nii?" She looked confused at first, "Oh, you mean, Yamato?" I nodded. "We've been childhood friends."

We all stopped, "I can smell the ocean!" Gabumon exclaimed.

"Ocean! I can see the ocean!" Gomamon happily said.

There was the ring again, but louder this time. Everyone heard it, "Why is there a phone ringing at a place like this?" Sora said, surprised, "Takara-chan, you were right…"

I closed my eyes, and saw the booths, "Run to the ocean!" I shouted and ran straight ahead with Take holding my hand.

When we arrived at the beach, there were phone booths lined up near the shore line. The ringing was constantly getting louder, Taichi opened the door, then it stopped.

"What's wrong, Taichi?"

"It stopped…"

"I can't believe that there are this many phone booths here." I said.

Kou-nii spoke up, "How come my laptop and and cell phone don't work, but these phones do?"

"These look like the regular phone booths at home." Yama-nii said.

"The look like the one next to my house." Mimi said.

"Which means…" Jyou started, "We are still in Japan!"

"What's Japan?" Terriermon and Lopmon asked me.

Every human present, was dumbfounded. The Digimon stared at us, waiting for an answer, "I guess that the world is mental now." Jyou said.  
Taichi went ahead and entered the phone booth, "Koushiro, lend me some coins."

"We have phone cards for that." I said, handing him mine.

"What are you doing?" Kou-nii asked, asked Taichi dialed some number.

"What do you think that I am doing? I'm going to call home."

"Ah, I'm calling mom!" Take said.

"Hey, I want to talk to her too." I said, running after him.

"Takeru, Takara," Yama-nii called, "I'll handle it."

He dialed the numbers, and waited, "The number you called is no longer in service, it's useless to call again!" Then the phone hung up on its own.

"This is weird, onii-chan." Take said.

"Kou-nii-san, is the phone working over there?" I asked the next booth.

"Nothing." he replied.

We all decided to give up and sat down on the sad as Jyou stubbornly stayed in the booth and continued dialing.

"Let's leave here." Taichi suggested.

"Wait, what if someone called us again, like earlier, the phone was ringing a lot." I said.

"It's a waste of time here." He tried to explain to me.

"It won't hurt keeping an eye out," Yama-nii defended me, "besides everyone is tired." Take and I looked at him mercifully.

"We're kind of hungry as well." Kou-nii added.

"I guess." Taichi-san gave in. "Alright, let's take a break!"

"Does anyone have anything to eat?" Sora asked. "All I have is" she reached for her pack fanny pack. "This thing that came falling from the sky." She took the device out.

We all took our device out, minus Jyou of course, and assuming that it's ours too.

"Looks like everyone has one." Yama-nii pointed out.

"I wonder what these are…" Kou-nii said, until his stomach rumbled, "We were talking about food, right?"

"All I have is a travel sized first aid kit and some thread and needles."

"I have this laptop, digital camera, and a cell phone, but since I've got here none of them work. I thought that I've charged it fully too." He reached in his pocket. "Oh, and Taka-nee's medicine."

"You sure brought a lot of junk to summer camp." Taichi said.

"What did you bring, Taichi-san?"

He reached to his back pocket, "This mini-telescope is the only thing I brought."

"I didn't bring anything edible either." Yama-nii said, "Except for Takara's medicine."

"I did." Take smiled. He took off his backpack and opened it.

"Candy!" Mimi happily exclaimed, "Looks so good." She paused for a second, "Wait, you're not from our school, are you?"

"Nope, but since it's summer vacation, I came here to visit onii-chan and Taka-chan, right?"

"Yep." I nodded and surround his backpack.

"Takeru, you take medicine?"

"No, this is Taka-chan's."

I paused and went over to Kou-nii. "He calls Yamato, 'onii-chan'" Taichi-san pointed out.

"Maybe their cousins…" Kou-nii said, but little did they know, that's not the truth.

"Mimi-chan, Takara-chan, what did you guys bring?" Sora asked.

I took out the items in my blue fanny pack, that matches Take's backpack, "I have my medicine, a first aid kit, a compass." I looked at my lanyard, "I also have Yama-nii's house key, Take-chan's house key, my house key, my bicycle lock key, my school ID, along with a few other cards, a flashlight, a pocket knife, and some other key chains."

"Why do you have Takeru and Yamato's house keys?" Taichi nosed in.

"I visit them sometimes." I replied easily, "Mimi-san, what do you have?"

"I have this solid fuel, a Swiss army knife, a compass, a flashlight, and then some tissues."

"You guys pack quite well for survival…" Yama-nii said.

"It's been a long time since I've gone to camp, so I borrowed my dad's stuff...without permission." Mimi smiled.

"You wouldn't usually bring that stuff through." Taichi complained.

"But they might be useful to us now." Yama-nii denied.

"That's true, we don't know what unexpected thing will happen next." Sora added on.

"Yeah, you're right." Taichi agreed, "Speaking of which, why are you guys all carrying Takara's medicine?"

"She needs to take it, I'm just bring it in case she runs out." Kou-nii shrugged, "I'm her older brother after all."

"That makes sense, but what about Yamato and Takeru?"

"That's because…" Take started.

"Jyou-san has the emergency supplies!" I realized when I looked over at the stubborn guy in the phone booth.

"He does!" Kou-nii and Taichi exclaimed when they realized that I was right.

"Jyou! You have the emergency food supply!" Taichi yelled at him.

"What?! I'm trying to call someone on the phone!"

"The bag?!"

"Bag? Oh, right, I'm suppose to give this to Mimi-kun."

"He's talking about you." Palmon and I said.

Jyou ran over to Mimi, handing her the bag, "Mimi-kun, it's your turn to take care of the emergency rations."

"I don't want to carry that around, it's heavy!" she complained.

"Don't be selfish!" Jyou argued back.

"Now, now." Taichi calmed them down, "It's great that we food."

"I'll carry it around them." I took the bag out of Jyou's hands. It was heavy, but I'll manage.

Yama-nii took it out of my hands as I stumbled towards him with it, "Takara, you can't carry this." He bluntly said.

He placed the bag down, and then everyone sat in a circle around it, minus Gomamon.

"Each group was given three days of supplies…" Jyou thought out loud, "since our group has seven people, seven times three times three is…"

"Sixty-three meals!" Kou-nii answered.

"So if we divide that evenly between seven people,"

"Two and a half days." Yama-nii said.

"But if we share with the Digimon, it'll be half of that."

"So less than a day." We all sighed.

"No need to include us," Gabumon said. "We find food ourselves."

"Don't worry about us." Tentomon said.

I looked over to Terriermon and Lopmon, "Do you guys want to eat with us?"

"No." They shook their heads, "We are fine on our own."

"Are you sure that it's okay?" Sora asked, looking at Piyomon.

"Yeah, we've always been doing it, before we evolved too."

"That's really helpful." Jyou smiled. "Okay then, the food will only be for humans."

Behind Jyou, Taichi was sharing a can of food with Agumon. "Ah, Agumon is eating the food!" Lopmon pointed out.

Terriermon added on, "You weren't listening to Jyou, were you?"

"I said for humans only!" Jyou exclaimed loudly.

"Relax, don't be stingy."

"No!" Jyou yelled.

"It's our food for survival, we can starve to death here." Yama-nii said.

Piyomon, Terriermon, and Lopmon suddenly stood up.

"What's wrong?" Sora and I asked our Digimon.

"Danger is coming." I closed my eyes.

"Guys, something is coming here!"

"Eh?!" They looked surprised at me.

"Takara, calm down, it's just part of your imagination." Taichi and Jyou said, like I am just a little kid. I looked over at Yama-nii and Take, they both looked focus on the outside, like looking out for danger.

"But when Taka-nee say that…" Kou-nii started. Water suddenly squirted up, and we all stood up.

"Ah!" Jyou exclaimed loudly.

The water washed away the phone booths, lucky that no one was in there. We ran away from the water, towards the rocks.

"What is it?!" Taichi exclaimed when we stopped.

A large shell came drilling up, throwing the sand all over the place. "It's Shellmon!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Shellmon?!" Kou-nii repeated.

"This area must be his territory!" Lopmon said.

"He's a water Digimon!" Terriermon explained.

The drilling stopped, so I got a better look at Shellmon. It was in a large, gray shell and there was something gooey and pink inside of it. The pink goo came out and formed a shape that looks kind of like Agumon's head, with green strands of...whatever that is supposed to be out at the top.

"Shellmon, he is an aggressive Adult Level Digimon." Lopmon started.

"Watch out for his Hydro Pump." Terriermon warned the other Digimon, and then they all ran off to attack Shellmon.

Jyou climbed up the rocks, but Shellmon shot water out of his green hair(?) and he fell down. "Jyou-san!" I shouted, running over to catch him, but he just fell flat on me, as I too, fell and laid flat on the ground.

Yama-nii and Sora quickly went over to help Jyou up, who was unconscious on top of me.

"Taka-chan, are you okay?" Take asked me when I walked over to him

"I'm fine, silly Jyou-san, don't try to catch Shellmon's attention."

Take's hand brushed against mine, and I grabbed it. We watched the Digimon battle Shellmon.

"Baby flame!" Agumon hit the Shellmon with a flame that he spit out.

"Petit Fire!" Gabumon started, but hardly anything came out. "Huh?"

"Blazing Fire!" Terriermon blew out, nothing. "That's embarrassing."

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon got the same result. "What?"

"Magical Fire!" Piyomon died off at the end. "Huh?"

"Petit Thunder!" Tentomon exclaimed, "Ugh!" he exclaimed again, frustratedly when nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Kou-nii asked.

"Their attacked aren't working!" Yama-nii exclaimed, wow, so many people exclaiming today.

Shellmon squirted water, wiping out Piyomon, Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Lopmon, and Terriermon!

"Air Shot…" Patamon said, but got smacked by Shellmon's green string thingy.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon tried to make vines, but failed and also got smacked away.

I went over to help Lopmon and Terriermon up, and carried them back the humans. "How come Agumon is the only fighter?" Kou-nii exclaimed.

"I'm so weak right now." Terriermon said.

"Me too." Lopmon said.

I looked around me, all of our Digimon were weak and out of energy. "Agumon was the only one that ate earlier!"

"So does that mean that our Digimon can't fight?" Take asked.

"Agumon, it looked like it's up to us." Taichi confidently said.

"I'm going to." I ran off, but Yama-nii hold me back, "Let me go!"

"You are going to stay here." He pulled me back to Terriermon and Lopmon.

"Taichi!" Sora screamed. I turned around and saw him carrying a pole, hitting Shellmon. Shellmon took Taichi by his green thingy and squeezed him.

"Taichi!" Agumon screamed. Shellmon took one of his hands and slammed it on top of Agumon.

"No!" I shouted, but no one bothered caring. All of them were paying attention to Taichi. Take stroked my back reassuringly, "It'll be fine. Taichi and Agumon are strong."

He may sound confident, but I can feel that he is worried as well, we are twins after all.

Shellmon sprayed us with water, I quickly ran over and protected Lopmon and Terriermon. We all screamed as we were soaked.

Taichi screamed louder and louder, "Agumon!"

"Taichi!" Agumon screamed and there was a sudden bright glowing light.

We stared at Agumon in awe, "Agumon evolve! Greymon!"

He turned into an orange, large dinosaur with blue stripes. His head was brown and he had three large horns, one on top of each eye, and one above his nose.

He flipped Shellmon over, causing him to release Taichi. Greymon used his hands and wrestled back and forth with Shellmon. Shellmon used Hydro Pump, but Greymon dodged it and hit him with his own fire. Shellmon and Greymon stopped watering/firing each other, and Greymon lifted Shellmon up with him horn, tossing him into the air.

"Mega Flame!" He blew out a huge ball of fire and shot it at the flying Shellmon. Shellmon, then flew far out into the ocean, with a huge, splash!

Greymon glowed and shrunk, changing right back into Agumon.

We all gathered back into a circle as Jyou went over to try the phone. "I guess that we should leave this place now." Taichi said, "There is no reason for us to stay here."

"Yeah…" Yama-nii agreed.

Sora and I gave the Digimon food to eat, we can always fish for food later, or just walk around to look for some.

"Let's go back to the forest!" Jyou suggested when he got back, "Let's wait for the adults there."

"Like the discussion before, we fell off a cliff, it's harder to get up than down." Sora argued.

"I don't want to face Kuwagamon either!" Mimi whined.

"There are phones here," I said, "I don't think that Digimon stay here."

"Then people might put them here." Take added.

"We should be able to get information from the humans then!" Kou-nii said.

"That's actually pretty smart." Jyou said.

"I agree." Sora said.

"Let's go then." Taichi said.

"I'll go wherever you go, Taichi!"

"Thanks Agumon."

"Make sure you don't leave your stuff behind guys."

We all carried our bags, and left.

_And so, the eight children and their Digimon set off...into an unknown world of adventure._

* * *

A/N: I guess that you've made it to the end once, you've reached here. Please continue reading! I don't need reviews, favorites, or any follows. As long as there are readers, I am good. Thanks.


	3. Adventure Three

_A/N: Hello again! Okay, this may sound weird, but this story has one favorite! Yay! :D That makes me so happy. I was planning on stop writing it a little while ago, but after the favorite, I am so happy. As long as that one favorite stays, I will continue writing. Even if there is only one person, that is one more person on the Earth that I can make happy by writing. I would love to give her a special shout-out, at the end. _

* * *

_After arriving on File Island, the eight children encountered Digital Monsters. It was a very weird island, where the phones they found were useless. Then, Shellmon came and attack them, upon doing so, Agumon evolved into Greymon._

We walked up this trail that we found at the beach, which eventually lead up to a cliff. I looked down as the waves splashed into the place where we had encountered Shellmon. I quickly stepped back, despite my fear of heights, and then sat down on the ground.

"Agumon." Taichi called. The little Digimon went over to him, "How come you didn't stay as Greymon. Not that you as Agumon is bad or anything, but what if another dangerous Digimon comes again?"

"Well…" Agumon started, "To be honest with you, I don't know myself."

Taichi stumbled forward, almost falling as Agumon caught him. I looked down on my lap, staring at my own Digimon. "I wonder if Terriermon and Lopmon can evolve too."

"We don't know if we can or can't either." The white, green striped Digimon stood up to look at me, "Do you want us to?"

I shook my head, "I am fine with you guys the way you are."

Lopmon stood up along with Terriermon, "Even though we've barely met, I know that we are going to be the best of friends." I nodded. I stopped smiling when I heard heavy footsteps.

"Guys?" Everyone turned to look at me with curious eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I hear something that's coming. It's really…"

There was a roar, and the rocks to my left blasted into rubble. I quickly stood up to see what it was. There was a large, dark, gray dinosaur Digimon. It has a large frill, and looked exactly like a triceratops with one large horn on the tip of it's nose, what are those called again? Who cares, I am going to die anyway.

"That's Monochromon!" Tentomon explained, "He's a really nice Digimon. He'll probably walk right by us."

"Monochromon, is an Adult Level Digimon with a special attack called, 'Volcanic Strike'" Terriermon informed us.

"It is also an armoured dragon Digimon with a horn as hard as diamonds. He's usually a kind fellow, but when angered, he'll fight his enemy to a bitter end." Lopmon added on.

"You say that he's a nice Digimon." I started.

"But he's coming directly at us!" Kou-nii exclaimed.

"No!" Mimi wailed as it got closer to us and opened it mouth, displaying its big teeth.

I heard more footsteps, so I turned around.

"There's another one." Taichi noticed when he turned around.

"There's one of each of our side." Take said, holding on to my hand.

"We're trap between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Yama-nii exclaimed, I must say that what he just said was beautiful.

"Run!" Sora yelled as the two Monochromon charged at each other. We quickly ran behind a rock that was stuck with us.

"Why are they fighting each other?" Taichi asked.

"Probably for territory." I replied simply as their horns clashed. "Rhinos do that."

"So do Digimon." Tentomon added.

"Let's leave before this rock explodes!" Palmon exclaimed, grabbing Mimi, and running to the opposite direction of the rock.

"Palmon! Wait, you can run off like that!"

We all followed quickly behind her as I carried Lopmon and Terriermon clung on tightly on top of my head. Take tripped and fell, and I went right next to him. Yama-nii kneld down to check on us, "Are you guys okay?"

"Takeru, Takara, are you guys okay?" Taichi shouted back.

Kou-nii ran back to me to help me up. "Oh, Taka-nee falls a little too much lately." He tossed me onto his back, and we ran forward. Take stood up nodding his head and continued running. I glanced back, and saw Yama-nii in a slight shock before running again.

We ran a good, long while until Palmon calmed down and slowed down. We all stood there, panting for a bit, as Kou-nii took out a pill for me, "Taka, here." He tossed the pill in my mouth.

I swallowed it, "Thanks, Kou-nii-san."

We walked continued to walk forward after a little while, and then after a good hour of walking, Mimi leaned against a tree. "I'm tired." She whined.

"Just a little more, Mimi." Taichi said, walking past her.

"My calves will get fat." She retorted.

"Fatter legs are better." Agumon retorted back, Agumon, talk about Argue-mon, "They support your weight better, and you can kick dirt."

"I'm not like you." She looked down at the slightly shorter Digimon.

"That's right!" Palmon ran back to Mimi, "Feet that look like plant roots are more beautiful!"

"Can we stop talking about feet?" I questioned. "Mimi-san, let's go. I promise that I'll give you a massage later."

She nodded, "Let's go, Takara-chan!" I walked along side by her, as the others walked ahead.

Kou-nii stopped when we finally caught up to them, "The sunset is a different color, isn't it?"

"Looks like the day is almost over." was Sora's reply.

"Then we have to find a place to camp out for the day then." I said.

"It's dangerous for a bunch of kids like us to travel in the dark! Especially around scary monsters like here!" Mimi whined.

Tentomon, along with Terriermon flew up. "What's wrong." I looked up and asked them.

"I smell something," They replied, "Fresh water! We can drink that!"

Terriermon landed back on my head. "Takara, hurry, let's go."

I dropped down to the floor next to Mimi, "Terriermon, wait, I am tired." I said, almost breathlessly. "Can we take a short break?" I asked.

"Agreed." Yama-nii, Sora, Mimi, and Take said.

I looked down into my arms, Lopmon was sleeping peacefully. "Terriermon, why can't you be more peaceful like Lopmon?" I asked.

"I am the calmer one." He simply replied, "Lopmon is the crybaby one!" Lopmon wrinkled her eyebrows at the sudden noise, but then turned to snuggle into my chest and took a deep breathe, once again, going back to sleep.

After a few minutes, we all stood up and headed towards the lake, which was surprisingly close.

"Wow, such a big lake!" Mimi sighed after walking.

"This is the perfect place for camping." Sora added.

"Do we have to sleep outdoors for camping?" Mimi asked.

"We don't really have any shelter." Taichi replied, "Looks like we have to."

"No!" Mimi whined again. It's kind of hard to imagine Lopmon like that…

We heard static and look forward. The lights on the trolley suddenly came on.

"Weird for a trolley to be here." Kou-nii said.

"It's a trolley." Take exclaimed, "Weird, how the light would just turn on like that."

He looked at me and then we both exclaimed, "Someone must have turned them on!"

Taichi and Agumon took lead and ran towards the trolley as the rest of us traveled behind. The doors automatically opened as we ran it, "There's no one in here." Taichi sighed.

"You're right." Sora sighed back.

"These cushions are soft." Mimi bounced on one of the seats.

"I really don't understand this." Kou-nii pondered, "First, it was the telephone, now this trolley."

"Seriously what is going on?!" Taichi screamed.

~Few Moments Later~

Kou-nii went and found some long sticks. We used Sora's thread, and tied them to one end of stick and used them as a fishing pole. "Hey, Gomamon!" I waved happily as the white Digimon with orange hair popped out of the water.

"Hey, Gomamon, don't get in the way! I can't get any fish!" He exclaimed, "Taka-chan, you should go off somewhere else, you are quite loud and distracting too." I waved to Take and then left towards Yama-nii and Sora to make the fireplace.

"Okay, let's get the fire going." Yama-nii proudly said, looking at the rocks and twigs that we've put together.

"Um, Yamato, how exactly are we going to do that?" Sora asked.

"Leave it to me!" Agumon said, spitting out a ball of flame.

"Hey, you are useful Agumon!" Taichi exclaimed happily.

"You saved us from Shellmon and started our fire, you're the best." I smiled at him, causing him to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

Kou-nii and Take ran towards us, carrying lines of fish. "Nice job, Koushiro!" Taichi praised.

I ran over and gave Kou-nii a hug, even though he was busy, he didn't mind, he never mind. I released him and went over to Take, "Wow, that's amazing," I pecked Take on the cheek, "Thank you, Take-chan"

"I just held the net." Take said, "Let's eat, Taka-chan, you love eating fish don't you?" I nodded my head. Take handed the fish to Yama-nii.

"You did great Takeru." He praised as Take laughed happily, then we gave each other a high-five.

"Stop!" I yelled when I saw what Taichi was doing.

Yama-nii walked over there after he put a fish on a stick, "You'll ruin the fish like that, you must cook the fish away from the flames."

He placed the stick securely on the ground while Taichi talked, "You sure know a lot about this stuff, Yamato."

While we waited for the fish to cook, Take and I stared off into the lake. "Taka-chan, are you sure you don't want to come live with me?" Take asked, "Or onii-chan?"

"I have to be fair with mom, and dad. I don't need to live with you guys, I am happy living with Kou-nii-san too." I smiled at him, "Kou-nii-san is really nice to me, whenever I am scared at night time, he lets me sleep with him."

"When we go home, let's have a sleepover!"

"Okay!"

"Pinky promise?" He held out his pinky and I hooked mine around him. "I missed you, Taka-chan."

"I missed you too, Take-chan." I smelled the fresh cooked fish aroma in the air.

"Hey, Takeru, Takara!" Yama-nii called.

We ran back, hand in hand. Yama-nii each handed us a stick of fish. Mimi and the Digimon came back with some fruit.

"Want me to take the bones out?" Yama-nii asked us as we blew on the fish.

"Just bite from the head down." Taichi advised and we started to dig in.

"Delicious!" Kou-nii exclaimed while he was munching on the fish.

I saw Taichi walking to where Sora was, "Hey Sora..." He started.

I peeled of some pieces of the fish and gave them to Lopmon and Terriermon. After we all finished eating, Patamon and Terriermon yawned. "Tired Patamon?" I heard Take asked as I placed Terriermon on my lap.

I looked over to my left, Palmon and Gomamon were sleeping soundly.

"Let's go to sleep!" Taichi yawned.

"We have to take turns keeping watch." Kou-nii told him.

"Good idea!" Jyou agreed, "Let's make an order."

"Let's let the girls sleep." Taichi said, "They aren't going to take part in this."

"Aww." I pouted as Take laughed at me.

"Taka-chan is a girl, so she can't keep watch.~"

"Takeru isn't going to keep watch either." Yama-nii stood up and joined in the conversation.

"What? Onii-chan, I want to keep watch." Take whined as I laughed at him.

"No, you should get a good rest." Take sat down next to me and puffed out his cheeks.

"There's no where to sleep." Mimi complained, "I'm not going to sleep on the floor. The dirt will ruin my beauty sleep."

"Hey, Takeru, aren't you a little young to be having a girlfriend?" Taichi teased.

"What? I don't have a girlfriend." Take replied, confusingly.

"You were holding hands with her." was his simple reply.

"Ah, you mean Taka-chan?!" Take happily exclaimed, "She can't be my girlfriend, she's my sister."

"Isn't she Koushiro's sister?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Hey, Gabumon." Taichi turned his attention to the Digimon. "Let me borrow your pelt as a blanket, I really want to see what you look like underneath."

He grabbed Gabumon's fur coat, Yama-nii ran over and powerfully pushed Taichi away from Gabumon. "Stop it!"

"Why are you hitting me?" Taichi pushed Yama-nii back.

"Can't you see that you are bothering him?" Yama-nii pushed him back, "And Takeru and Takara aren't dating."

"You didn't have to shove me like that!" Taichi exclaimed. He went over and grabbed Yama-nii's shirt, and Yama-nii grabbed him back.

"Stop it!" Take and I yelled! They both let go, and then turned to cross their arms, backs facing each other.

"So, who wants to take the first watch?" Jyou stepped in between them and asked.

"I'm going first!" Taichi turned to face Jyou and shouted.

"I'm next!" Yama-nii exclaimed.

"O..okay…" Jyou help their hands up defensively, "Koushiro is third, and I'll take the last watch."

"All right!" Mimi exclaimed, "Let's go sleep in the trolley!" We all walked back to the trolley, along with some leaves, to make the Digimon's bed. When we arrived in, Jyou and Kou-nii spreaded the leaves on the trolley floor.

"I want to sleep on a bed." Mimi whined.

"You should be thankful that we found a place to sleep in." Sora said, "I would rather sleep in here than outside."

"Hmm...you're right." Mimi slowly agreed.

We all took our own bench, I laid down next to Take. After we all said, "Good night." to one another, we closed our eyes to sleep. I leaned on Take, and he leaned on me, while Patamon leaned on him. Terriermon leaned on my right, while I hugged Lopmon with my right arm. I squeezed my left hand, and I got a squeezed back. Take took a good hold of my hand.

I felt a warm arm strike over me, it was Gabumon, hugging me. Take realized that it was Gabumon, and looked over at Yama-nii. He sighed out the words "Thank you." quietly, so I don't think Yama-nii heard it.

I struggled to get out of Gabumon's wrath. I slipped under his arm, and went out with Yama-nii. Lopmon was following right behind me.

I saw Taichi washing his face, then suddenly noticing Yama-nii. "Who's there?" He shouted, he looked to see, "Oh, it's just you, Yamato. It's still too early for us to switch."

"I couldn't sleep, so I want to some fresh air. Sorry about earlier."

"No, I'm sorry too, it was my fault after all…"

"I'm always like this. Maybe that's why Takeru and Takara likes you more."

"What are they to you, exactly?"

"We are all siblings. Takeru and Takara are twins, but our parents got divorced, so we all splitted up. Takara…" Yama-nii hesitated, "Takara didn't want to go with any of us, so she eventually got adopted, and that just happened to be by Koushiro's parents."

"So that's it…" Taichi looked as though he is feeling guilty.

Yama-nii suddenly ran off as of some bad thought had come to his mind. "Onii-chan!" I called as he ran off. "Sorry." I bowed to Taichi and ran after him.

Yama-nii ran back to the mainland, because the trolley was on an island inside the lake, connecting to the mainland. He sat down and pulled his harmonica out and started playing.

"I missed this tune." I said, shocking him, making him played a note out of tune.

He continued playing, and I sat right down next to him. "What a nice tune." I heard Gabumon say. I stretched and yawned, "Good night, onii-chan, I'm going to sleep with Take-chan now."

I went back into the trolley, "Ah, the ember popped!" Taichi exclaimed, then I heard a strange snoring, that suddenly stopped.

"Taichi-san…" I said, when I reached him. Suddenly, the red leaf thingy bursted up, causing the island to shake. A whirlpool suddenly appeared, then a large sea serpent/dragon roared. It looked at us and roared again.

"Seadramon!" Lopmon exclaimed, "A fiendish Adult Digimon that looks like a dragon."

"It's finishing move is breathing out barbs of ice, known as Ice Arrow." Terriermon added on, when he came out.

Seadramon swam in the opposite direction of where Onii-chan is. I quickly ran over to Take and stood there. "Take-chan, onii-chan is over there." I pointed back to the mainland.

Lopmon stumbled and nearly fell into the water, but lucky, I caught her. "Lopmon!" I cried as I grabbed her ears. I felt someone holding down my ankles, I turned back.

"Taka-nee, pull Lopmon in!"

"Takara!" Lopmon cried, nearly to tears, "Help me."

I pulled her in, tucking her in, close to my chest. Kou-nii, later pulled me up. "Next time, be careful." He sighed.

"Takara…" Lopmon mumbled, she curled up with closed eyes, snuggling deeper into me.

We went back to Taichi, Seadramon let go of the island and then swam downwards. It later came back roaring at us, "Ah, so the leaf thing was his tail!" Taichi suddenly exclaimed.

"So it is your fault." Tentomon complained. He slammed his tail against the island causing it to shake, "Now, he's really mad!"

Seadramon went somewhere again under water, and then suddenly, the island shook, again!

This time, it drifted off. "Onii-chan!" I yelled when I saw him swimming here.

When the island finally came to a stop, I placed Lopmon down slowly, and told Terriermon to protect her, no matter what happens, to me or to anyone.

"We can't go anywhere now!" Kou-nii exclaimed, "Not all of us can swim."

"Let's go!" Agumon shouted, and the Digimon started attacking, excluding Lopmon and Terriermon.

I heard Taichi and Agumon arguing about evolving, and we are all going to die before we know it.

"Takeru! Takara!" Onii-chan shouted when he got closer to us. Take and I ran towards him, along with Gomamon.

"Onii-chan!" We both shouted as he got closer. Seadramon's sudden attack shook the island again. Take and I fell directly in the water. Gomamon dived down after us, as I heard another splash. He tried to get me, but I pointed to Take and gave him a signal that I was okay.

**THIRD PERSON**

Takara was drowning, slowly losing her consciousness as she slowly dropped down to the lake floor. Meanwhile on the surface, "Takeru!" Yamato shouted as he saw his brother popped up.

"Nice save, Gomamon!" Jyou happily shouted.

"Taka-nee…" Koushiro said with a slight dazed. He quickly ran past everyone, diving into the water. He quickly swam down, luckily catching her, after a five foot drop.

He grabbed her, and quickly swam up.

Yamato was swimming around trying to catch the attention of Seadramon. After Gabumon got flicked away by Seadramon's tail, the blonde pre-teen grabbed him down in the water.

**Takara Izumi**

I coughed furiously, as I felt a push on my chest. "She's back!" Jyou shouted, and sighing heavily with relief.

"What?" I sat up and felt an instant cold, headache. I groaned, and shook my head. I looked up to see my surroundings, "Onii-chan!" I shouted when I saw him getting bind by Seadramon.

"Seadramon isn't going to let go until his last breath's gone." Tentomon worried.

"Onii-chan!" Take and I both shouted.

I stood up, strengthening up my legs. I stumbled towards Take, and fell on top of Gabumon.

"Takara, are you okay?" Gabumon suddenly asked.

I coughed a bit, then started talking, "Please save my onii-chan, you can't let him die."

"It's impossible, I don't have that kind of power!"

Onii-chan suddenly screamed out loud, "Onii-chan!" Take and I both shouted, again.

"Yamato!" Gabumon shouted, and there was a strange light around him.

"Gabumon, evolve! Garurumon!"

Gabumon became this wolf-like Digimon that is white with blue stripes. He has long pink claws, and a long curly tail. Garurumon immediately ran into the water, attacking Seadramon.

Garurumon cut through Seadramon's tail, causing him to release Onii-chan.

Garurumon, later then, jumped up and bit Seadramon. The dragon squirmed around, roaring in pain.

"Onii-chan!" I shouted, running over to his direction. I waited for him to swim here, and helped him climb up.

"Onii-chan, are you okay?" Take questioned when he came here.

"I'm fine, what about Gabumon?"

Garurumon popped out of the water, and just swam around Seadramon. Whenever Seadramon touched it, it roared in pain.

"Garurumon's fur is as sharp as the legendary metal, mythril!" Tentomon explained. In the group, Lopmon, Terriermon, and Tentomon are the ones with the most knowledge. Lopmon is able to identify the Digimon and describe it, Terriermon knows the attacks, and Tentomon knows the resources and the backstory.

"What is this legendary metal, I wonder?" Kou-nii asked.

"Since it's legendary, I've never seen it, so don't ask me." Tentomon replied.

"I don't know whether or not Tentomon knows his stuff." Taichi said.

Seadramon opened his mouth and started to blast out ice, covering Garurumon in it. "That's Seadramon's finishing move!" Tentomon exclaimed.

Garurumon broke free, and attacked, "Fox Fire!" He blasted blue flames at Seadramon. The dragon collapsed and landed in the lake, with smoke coming out of his mouth as he slowly sank.

Garurumon shrunk back into Gabumon, and he swam to shore. I felt the area light up, and the heat suddenly appearing. "Huh?! It's morning already?!" I exclaimed, "Aw, man! I didn't sleep at all!"

"It's okay, we'll be resting before going." Jyou yawned.

I ran over to Gabumon and hugged him, along with Take, "Thanks for saving my onii-chan!"

"Not really, I have my duty to protect Yamato too." the Digimon blushed.

"Thanks to you too, onii-chan!" Take happily said, looking at our older brother. "Seriously, thank you."

"It's really nothing!" He blushed, looking up.

"Thank you, onii-chan." I smiled, "You've really saved me."

"Takara, you nearly died, but I was worrying about Takeru, even though he's fine…"

"No, you saved me from Seadramon, and the rest of us."

He smiled, "It's not just me though, thanks to Gabumon too."

"You're too shy."

"Look who's talking."

"Yamato, you are the man!" Gabumon said.

"If I am the man, then you are the wolf-man!" Onii-chan replied back. We laughed, as the island moved back towards the mainland, thanks to Gomamon and his marching fish.

"I'm tired." Mimi stretched and laid down on the floor. She doesn't even care about the dirt anymore, and dozed off.

"It's weird how Gabumon was the only one who was able to evolve this time." Kou-nii pointed out, "And last time, it was just Agumon."

"Could it be because Yamato was the one in danger?" Sora exclaimed.

I rethought about the events, yep, sort of like that. "Maybe they only evolve when danger comes near us." Kou-nii suggested.

Sora turned and look at Mimi, "It's not even a day yet, and she's getting stronger already."

I took Lopmon within my hands, "Thanks Terriermon, you can go to sleep now." The white rabbit Digimon yawned and nodded. I walked towards onii-chan, but before that I stopped in front of Kou-nii.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Kou-nii-san, thank you." I bent down and kissed his cheek. He nodded, and slept soundly, leaning his back against Sora.

I yawned, "I am tired too." I mumbled. I looked over at onii-chan, Take was sleeping soundly next to him as he played the harmonica. Taichi stood there, watching him play.

"Taichi-san." I called as I tapped him.

"Takara, are you okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "I'm fine." I walked up close to him, "Let me tell you about my family."

We walked over to the opposite end of onii-chan and Take.

"What do you want to tell me about?"

"Well, you already know about my siblings, right?" Taichi nodded, "The reason why I didn't want to go with mom or dad is because they were fighting over me."

"You are the only girl that they have."

I nodded, "To be fair to my brothers and my parents, I went to live with Kou-nii-san and mama and papa."

"I see, you go visit them, right? You do go to the same school as Yamato."

"Onii-chan have a different break schedule, and I haven't seen them for a year already. Kou-nii-san started an interest in electronics and started to lock himself inside his room all day, so I stay home to watch after him."

"You're a good sister, aren't you?" Taichi smiled softly at me.

"Huh?" I leaned my head to the side, "Taichi-san, what do you mean?"

"You are willing to give up your own happiness for others, are you happy right now?"

I nodded, "Of course I am, I am surrounded by love!"

Taichi petted my head, "That's a good girl." He yawed and stretched. "Let's go to sleep."

I nodded and leaned against him, then slowly let myself drift off.

Before, I fully let my body rest, I stroked Lopmon's head, "Everything's fine now." I whispered and then closed my eyes for a good, long rest.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much to **I'm Sleeping With The Fishes**, your favoriting means a lot to me, and you don't know how happy I was when I saw that there was one favorite. Thank you very much, and I hope that you've enjoyed chapter three, along with the rest of the readers. _


	4. Adventure Four

_A/N: Whoops, this was later than expected. Now, thanks to my beta, we got this chapter done. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, this took longer than expected. _

* * *

_Taichi and the others decided to spend the night next to the lake, but then Seadramon attacked us! In the end, Yamato's Digimon, Gabumon, evolved into Garurumon and saved us._

I woke up when I heard a strange, loud, rumbling sound. "Huh? Where are we?"

"In a forest." Kou-nii informed, "good morning."

"Good morning." I hopped off his back and started to run around. As I ran, I found myself staring at the strange trees that surrounded us. Some had thick, corded branches, while others had skinny, thin branches that looked as if they were about to snap. Vines hung from the canopies, obscuring what lay beyond our current location. "Hello, Take-chan." I greeted my brother.

He smiled back at me, "hello, Taka-chan." I ran over to my other brother.

"Onii-chan, hey."

"Hey." He answered back.

"Hi, Mimi-san," I greeted as I ran to her.

"Hi, Takara." She smiled, then stopped, "you sure are hyper when you wake up."

"Of course, my energy's been recharged!" I exclaimed as I turned and went over to Taichi.

"Taichi-san, good morning."

He looked down at me as I was hopping around, "hey, Takara."

"Sora-san!" I called as I ran up to her. "Hello!"

"Hi, Takara-chan, did you sleep well?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, now I am full of energy!"

"I see," she laughed softly as I ran over to Jyou.

I climbed on his back, causing him to scream in surprise. "Hi, Jyou-san."

"What? Hi, Takara."

"Thanks for saving me yesterday." I told him gratefully.

"It was nothing. My family are doctors, so they teach me about health too." He stopped walking, "how long are you going to stay there?"

"Not long!" I hopped off, "bye!" I ran back around the group in circles.

"Takara, be careful, stop running!" Taichi complained, "why is she still running?"

"Terriermon, Lopmon!" I exclaimed when I found Sora taking care of Lopmon for me. "Thanks, Sora-san. Terriermon, run with me!"

I grabbed his ears, and started to run around in circles again as the group began to move again. "Taka-chan, come here!" Take yelled.

"You have to catch me first!" And then he started to run after me in circles.

"Oi, Takeru, stop!" Onii-chan commanded firmly. He stood there and watched as I ran around, and finally caught me. He pulled out my medicine and popped one of the pills in my mouth.

I swallowed it, and started to run over to Sora. "Sora-san, I can take care of Lopmon now."

"Arde you sure? I can still carry her if you want."

I shook my head, "I'm good, she's my Digimon after all." Yesterday, Lopmon nearly fell into the water while the island was moving. She is still in a slight shock right now. Terriermon was just walking among us in a sullen silence. He occasionally sneaked a glance and Lopmon, then continued his walking.

"Takara-chan has calmed down a lot since you gave her medicine." Jyou observed, "what medicine did you give her?"

"Adderall, she has ADHD." Onii-chan replied.

"I can't control it sometimes, one time, we ran out of medicine, and I went crazy!" I laughed as I remembered the havoc I had caused that day. I stopped my loudness as soon as I heard the same rumbling sound. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Taichi asked me, though I wasn't even sure if he cared or not.

"That rumbling sound."

We continued walking for a bit, the others totally ignoring me because I was not thinking correctly because of my ADHD.

There was the rumbling again, but this time, EVERYONE heard it. "What was that?" Taichi asked, worry tinging his voice.

The rumbling came again, this time from the sky. We all looked up in the sky, and saw a mysterious, round, black thing fly across the sky.

"It looks like a gear." onii-chan stated, squinting.

"Are you sure that it's not a flying saucer?" Sora asked.

"You mean a UFO?" Jyou asked Sora back, she nodded. "There is no such thing as a UFO, UFOs don't exist."

"Jyou-san, they do. If UFOs didn't exist, then the word 'UFO' wouldn't exist as well." I retorted confidently.

"It could have been a gear-shaped meteor." Mimi suggested.

"Whatever it is, something doesn't feel right." Jyou sighed anxiously.

Take stepped on a large, yet weak branch. It snapped suddenly, catching him by surprise and causing him to fall. "Ow." He whined. Onii-chan reached forward to pick him up, but Taichi beat him to it.

"Are you okay, Takeru?"

"It hurts, but I'm fine."

"You don't have to say that," Sora insisted. "There's nothing wrong with saying that it hurts."

"Okay…" Take started, "it really hurts."

"Are you okay, Takeru?!" Patamon suddenly exclaimed, worried for his partner.

"It's useless to ask now." Tentomon said matter-of-factly.

We all laughed, and Take hugged Patamon. "Let's take a break for Takeru before we start walking again." Sora suggested.

"I'm fine, I can still walk." Takeru insisted resiliently.

"You just said that it hurt, so we're going to wait for a bit."

"But you guys still walk even though Taka-chan is in pain."

They all turned to me in shock. "Takara-chan, is that true?" Sora turned to me and asked gently.

I shook my head, avoiding everyone's gaze, "I'm fine, I was still jumping around this morning." I pointed out in my defence. "She's lying. Yesterday, when she jumped to save Lopmon, her stomach slammed against the rocks. It hurts, doesn't it? You still can't breathe right now because the water is blocking your nose, that's why your mouth is still open. We are twins after all." He added. For all this time, ever since I had seen him again, I had forgotten that not only can I read his mind, but he can also read mine.

"Takara!" Onii-chan scolded, running over to me. He lifted up my shirt, revealing a greenish-black bruise just above my belly button, the size of his hand. "Why didn't tell us?" He questioned, an edge of concern in his usually calm voice.

"I'm fine, I can still walk." I refused to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, but next time tell us that you got hurt, okay?" His eyes softened and he petted my head. "Yosh! Let's go! No use sitting here and complaining."

"Let's go!" We all shouted.

"We don't really know where we are actually going through…" Sora admitted everyone's thoughts out-loud.

Piyomon rubbed herself against Sora, "I'm perfectly happy as long as I am with Sora." She chirped contently.

"Even if you're one-hundred percent happy, it'll still be troublesome for me." Sora sighed. "I can't handle responsibility very well."

"'One-hundred percent'?" Questioned Piyomon, oblivious to the human term.

"N-no, no, it's nothing." Sora stuttered out.

We all started walking away while Sora stood there with Piyomon, their conversation continuing as they didn't notice that they were being left behind. "Sora, come on!" Onii-chan called, "stop playing around."

"I'm not playing around because I want to." Sora complained back. I stood there and waited for her to catch up, and then started to walk again. I tripped over a rock that showed up out of nowhere on my first step.

"Are you okay, Takara-chan?" Sora queried, helping me up.

"I'm fine." I sighed, "I'm used to it."

"Piyomon is a very sociable Digimon." I heard Tentomon explain to the others.

"Ah, so each Digimon has a different personality." Kou-nii assessed.

"Hey, Koushiro!" Sora called, making him turn around. "Takara-chan is your sister and you don't even worry about her!"

"She's used to falling by now." He simply replied and walked off.

"Sora-san, I'm fine." I assured her, "let's go."

She nodded, though she still didn't look convinced. We walked side-by-side as Piyomon called out Sora's name every few seconds, "Sora~, Sora~" She sung happily.

All of us stopped for a bit to look around, "We can get out the forest!" Onii-chan exclaimed, a relieved expression on his face as he pointed at something in the distance.

I looked in the direction he was pointing, seeing that there was what seemed like a desert there.

The moment we stepped out of the forest, I was already in a bad mood. It's hot. Takara doesn't do hot.

Scorched, dusty sand littered the earth, immediately filtering into my shoes. A haziness clouded the horizon, and heat pierced through every pore on my skin. Unlike regular deserts, this one was covered in telephone-poles. These poles, however, were slanted in different positions and seemed to serve no purpose whatsoever. We ploughed on for a while and we were about halfway to the desert when Kou-nii spoke up, "it looks like the Sahara Desert; I saw it on TV once."

"Does that mean that there will be some animals here?" Taichi questioned.

"Some elephants would be nice." I panted out, somewhat delirious because of the sudden heat.

"Elephants? Well, it would be nice to see those regular animals out there." Onii-chan agreed.

"There are only Digimon here." Tentomon informed us, much to our dismay. "You guys are the only humans or animals here."

"Are there telephone poles in the Sahara?" Onii-chan wondered out-loud.

"Nope." Answered Kou-nii, "none at all."

"Maybe people are nearby, that's why there are telephone poles to communicate." Jyou said, completely ignoring Tentomon. "There have to be."

"What if these telephone poles are just like the phone booths and the trolley? Completely useless and with no humans at all." Someone said, I was too hot to know who it was.

"No, there has to be someone!"

Suddenly, my vision started to blur a little. I shook my head, trying to stop the fuzziness from clouding my eyesight.

Mimi took out her compass, declaring, "maybe this could help us!" We all sat crouched down and crowded around her to see which direction we were traveling in. The red arrow pointed to the left first, then right, and then it spun around like crazy. Onii-chan realized that I had one too, and looked at it. My compass was already haywire, however, and was just as helpful as Mimi's.

"This is not sand, though it looks like it. It's actually powdered iron! That's why it's attracting the magnet in the compass." Kou-nii, who had been sifting through the sand, observed.

"We must be in a really strange place." Sora sighed, and I collapsed there.

"Takara!" I heard them shout. I stood back up, my legs were wobbly, so they gave way, and I fell again.

I felt Kou-nii's hand touch my forehead. "She's overheated!" He exclaimed.

Onii-chan came over and swung me on his back, Kou-nii took a hold of Lopmon and Terriermon went on top of my head and used his ears to shade me.

"Thank you, everyone. Sorry for the trouble." I coughed.

We continued walking in the scorching sun, "maybe we should have stayed in the forest after all." Jyou complained.

"Hey, Takara-chan is close to death, but she isn't complaining." Sora scolded him lightly, "be a good person like her."

"At this rate, we might all overheat." Onii-chan pointed out as he lifted me up higher up on his back.

"Jyou-san, how's Gomamon?" I managed to croak out.

"Jyou-san, Taka-chan wants to know about Gomamon." Take said louder for me.

'Thank you.' I said to him with my eyes.

'No problem.' He expressed in his eyes as a reply. Luckyily, I was able to have eye conversations with Take, so everything was much easier.

"I want ice or at least some water." Everyone sighed.

"Want to borrow my hat, Palmon?" Mimi asked.

"Thank you…" Palmon panted out. I looked at Take.

'Take-chan, tell Terriermon to go to Mimi-san.'

'But will you be fine?'

'Don't worry, I've got a hat.'

He nodded, "Terriermon, go and make shade for Mimi-san, please." He commanded gently.

"But, Takara…"

"She told me that you should go." Terriermon looked down at me for confirmation, and flew over to Mimi, blocking out the sun for her and Kou-nii.

"Sora~, Sora~." Piyomon continued to sing.

"Piyomon, stop, I am thirsty and tired right now, and to make matters worst, I am tired of walking, so please stop clinging on me." Sora pleaded, exasperated and slightly irritated because of the heat.

"Sorry." The poor Digimon apologized.

"It's okay, you can walk with me, just not _on_ me."

"Sora, I love you." The Digimon said earnestly.

"This is a problem, we keep on walking and walking, and nothing comes into sight." Onii-chan observed worriedly. "Maybe it is better if we go back to the forest."

I looked over at Take and my surroundings. The sun was really burning me up, and I wanted to drink water. I think that Onii-chan is starting to get tired too, so maybe I should get off of his back.

I struggled a little, and eventually slid down his back.

"Takara, get back up." He called, but I shook my head furiously.

"I'm fine." I managed to croak out weakly. I took off my hat, and placed it on Lopmon. The poor thing, she's been drying up in the sun all day.

Taichi pulled out his mini telescope and looked ahead. "Ah!" He suddenly exclaimed, "it's a village! A village!"

"See, see, see?~" Jyou almost sang, giddy with relief. "There's a village, so there have got to be humans there!"

It seems like he's in a good mood. While I am burning, he's happy. Yay.

"Let's go check it out, it's not going to kill us." Kou-nii spoke up.

"Alrighty, let's go!" Taichi exclaimed, reinvigorated.

"Let's go!" We exclaimed back, except for me, because my throat was still really weak and raspy.

Everyone quickly rushed towards the village, though I stopped every once in a while, taking in a few deep breaths. I think I deserve a good clean up after this. My shoes were filled with sand, powdered iron, or whatever the thing was. And, not to mention the fact that I was sweaty, like, REALLY SWEATY. I could feel every inch of my clothes sticking to me - totally disgusting.

When the group stopped, in a surprised way, I used that chance to catch up, and ran after them. I looked to see what made them stop there. As I assimilated what stood before me, I stood there in shock as well. There were a lot of little, pink radishes, with blue leaves, and orange and yellow stems hopping around in what looked to be a miniature village.

The huts were really small, no way a normal human being could live in it. The biggest hut that I had seen was only as tall as me, and I was the shortest member of the group.

"So it's a Pyocomon village!" Taichi finally spoke up, being the first to recover.

"Aww, man! And I had such high hopes for humans, too." Jyou sighed, disappointed.

We all looked down to the ground for a moment. I think that the only one of us that is happy is actually Piyomon because she's been happily playing with the little radishes. Which reminded me, wasn't Piyomon a rad- Pyocomon before she became Piyomon?

"Taka-chan!" I heard my twin yell, snapping me out of my daze. I glanced at him, "look, there's a fountain!" He pointed out happily.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the fountain. "The water in the fountain is the water from Miharashi Mountain," one of the Pyocomon explained to us. "It's delicious!"

"This is the famous, delicious water from Miharashi Mountain." Tentomon repeated for us.

"What's Miharashi Mountain?" Take queried curiously.

I looked at the fountain. It was quite a simple fountain, just water shooting up, and the water dividing into two sides. "That mountain!" The Pyocomon turned over towards this mountain. It looked like it was in layers, like one circle on top of another.

"Pyocomon, can I have some of this water? I want to give some to Taka-chan." Takeru requested politely.

"Of course, we have plenty to share." The little radishes smiled.

As Take leaned forward to hold some water, it suddenly stopped flowing out. Everyone gathered around the mountain and stared at it, "What happened?" Piyomon questioned curiously. "This is weird..."

I heard a distant rumbling and took one step back. As I did so, the fountain, instead of water, shot out flames straight up in the air.

"No! I was so thirsty too." Take looked at me 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, but it looks like I'll be silent for a while, though.'

'Okay then, don't strain yourself.'

"I didn't even get a drop!" Mimi whined.

"What's going on?" Questioned Taichi. He had fallen when he backed up away from the flames.

"Don't worry, everyone. Luckily for us, there is a pond over there where you can get water from" A Pyocomon reassured us.

"Let's take a look!" Taichi decided and we all quickly ran over there, with the lead of a Pyocomon, of course. When we got there, we saw a giant hole.

'I thought that we were going to the lake.' I looked at Take.

"Where's the water?" Take asked, while the others groaned in frustration. We ran back to the village and the Pyocomon led us to the village's well.

Taichi threw a bucket with an attached rope down, and it landed at the bottom with the loud bang. "Pull it up!" Onii-chan commanded. Taichi grabbed the rope and reeled it up.

'Take-chan.' I looked at him.

'What's wrong?'

'There's that rumbling sound again, and I don't like it.'

'Let's back up?' I nodded my head, and we slid a step back. Taichi pulled up what looked like the end of the rope. It was smeared black, it got… burned?

Flames suddenly erupted from the well. Luckily, no living thing got hurt. Taichi moved out of the way just in time, hopping around with the Pyocomon in fright.

"Earlier, I saw something land on Miharashi Mountain!" Shouted one of the Pyocomon.

Onii-chan thought for a few seconds, "wait, could it have been the thing we saw earlier?"

"That black gear?" Questioned Kou-nii. "Taka-nee, are you alright?"

I gave him a firm nod, 'I'm better now, just resting my throat.' I told Take, and he announced it to the others.

"Okay, that's good." Sora started, "what could the black gear have to do with this?"

"What is going on?" Jyou added.

"All the water here comes from Miharashi Mountain." The Pyocomon explained. "So if anything happens there to stop the water, then all of our water is gone."

"But there is a Digimon up there protecting the mountain for us!" A different Pyocomon explained. "His name is Meramon."

"That mountain over there, right?" Taichi questioned as he tossed his telescope lightly in his hand.

"Yep, that mountain has supplied us with water for a long time!" The Pyocomon continued.

Taichi extended his telescope and peered at the mountain with it. "What's that?" He asked suddenly. All of us looked over at the mountain too. It's on fire! Uh, fire trucks? Fire fighters? Someone has to put out the fire, cell phones don't work… so uh, uh…

The Pyocomon are hopping even more, like popcorn kernels, saying something about "Meramon is acting strange!"

"We've been talking about Meramon, but what type of Digimon is he, exactly?" Take questioned as I thought of it.

"Meramon, an ever-burning flame Digimon. He burns up everything he touches during battles." Tentomon explained, displaying his vast knowledge of the Digimon World.

I lifted Terriermon up, and held him in my arms. He snuggled with me, the way Lopmon does.

"Lopmon will be okay, right?" He asked quietly. I nodded my head, of course she will.

I looked back up at the mountain, there is a life or death situation going on right now that no one can ignore. I could see that tiny, blinking, yellow light shedding off the mountain.

"He's saying something!" All the Pyocomon exclaimed.

"Right…" Taichi said, "Can anyone hear it?"

"Hey, Takara." Onii-chan called me, "Can you hear him?" I gave him a firm nod.

I closed my eyes and focused, ignoring all the commotion that the Pyocomon are making.

''Burning! Burning!'' I said with my eyes, 'He's just saying that over and over again.'

"He's saying 'Burning!'" Take said for me.

I blinked, and when I opened my eyes and looked back to the mountain. This time, not only the mountain was on fire, but the forest was bursting into flames.

Now that Meramon was closer, we all froze in shock. I watched as the glowing blob accelerated, racing faster in our direction. "Run!" Taichi shouted.

I could hear the malicious laugh of Meramon as I was running. The Pyocomon either ran behind or ahead, and when they jumped down, it looked like a river of pink cotton candy. I stopped aside and lead the Pyocomon down the dried up pond carefully, making sure that nobody got left behind.

Piyomon stood there and helped me, "run this way, everyone!" She ushered.

"You go too, Piyomon!" The Pyocomon shouted as they ran by, "the human too, get to safety!"

"I'll be fine," Pyocomon reassured, "just hurry up and run to safety!"

Terriermon stood beside me and helped me guide the Pyocomon. I tapped him and pointed towards the safety ship. "No, Takara, I won't leave you behind."

I blinked at him, "I've already failed to save Lopmon, I have to save you."

I picked up Terriermon, and then gently threw him down toward the running Pyocomon. "Takara~" He whined in protest as the Pyocomon carried him along with them as they ran in the abandoned ship. I saw Sora run towards us. I ran towards her, pointing to the ship. "Takara-chan, you can go ahead without me." She shoved me forward, and I nodded and ran towards the ship.

By the time, I had arrived at the top, Meramon had already arrived. I heard a burst of flame, and looked up. Meramon had created a fireball, but before he managed to throw it, Piyomon flew up.

"Magical Fire!" Piyomon attacked him fiercely. She repeated it over and over, but Meramon wasn't affected by it at all. All of a sudden, he grew in size with even more power.

The rest of the Digimon ran out to help Piyomon, after she'd been hit by Meramon's burning fist attack. Attack after attack, Meramon just literally ate up the attacks and grew stronger.

"He's sucking in everyone's energy!" I heard Kou-nii exclaim, realisation brightening his eyes.

"He's getting bigger and bigger!" Onii-chan observed while he was next to me. Taichi, Kou-nii, and Sora were down there with the Digimon. Onii-chan, Take, Jyou, Mimi, Palmon, Gomamon, and I were in the ship with the Pyocomon.

Meramon was sliding down into the dried up pond, heading towards us. I looked over to what I thought was an unconscious Piyomon, until I realized that she was glowing. "Piyomon, evolve! Birdramon!"

Piyomon became a huge, flaming orange bird. It had a beak with crooked teeth pointing out of it, and two large feathers sticking out on top of its eyes.

Birdramon swooped down to pick Meramon up, and tossed him back up and out of the pond. Roughly throwing him down, he landed on the dry earth with a loud thump.

"I'm burning!" Meramon repeated, agonised. "Burning Fist!" He threw a fireball on one of Birdramon's wings, but Birdramon brushed it off quickly, and counterattacked.

"Meteor Wings!" She shouted as she closed and open her wings, sending out a bunch of searing fireballs, each hitting Meramon square-on. The more times he got hit, the more he shrunk.

He crouched down and wrapped his arms around himself protectively, turning back to his original size. Suddenly, a large black gear popped out of his back and leapt into the air, disappearing with a puff of smoke.

Birdramon shrunk back to Piyomon, and flew into Sora's arms. The flames all disappeared, as we ran back up to the village and the pond started to slowly fill itself back up with water.

"Yay! Meramon, I'm glad that you're back!" The Pyocomon exclaimed, one after another, "why did you do that?"

"A gear fell from the sky…" Meramon started, "then...I don't really know."

Meramon stood up and ran back towards the mountains. The Pyocomon and everyone else bid their goodbyes and final words, but Take and I had other plans.

'Now that the water is back, drink it, Taka-chan!' He smiled at me, scooping up a handful. I took a sip of the water. I felt the cold, delicious water run down my throat as I drank in.

"Recharge, complete!" I spoke for the first time in a while.

"Take-nee, welcome back." Kou-nii said, when he arrived near me

I nodded, "I'm back!"

The Pyocomon were kind enough to share their food with us, so we don't have to go and find food for today. "Thanks, Pyocomon!" I said, as I dug into the bowl of grains? Seeds? Whatever the food was, it was delicious.

Sora sat there, staring at the food as if it was poison. "Sora, why aren't you eating? It's really good!" Piyomon asked.

"There is no way a human can eat this…" She she muttered, poking the food experimentally.

"Sora-san, try it, it's really good." I stuffed some in my mouth, "It really is!"

"Well, if Taka-chan says so." Take decided, and stuffed some in his mouth, "you are right, it's delicious!"

"No use going on with an empty stomach." Onii-chan agreed, and started to eat some of the food too.

"You guys are serious?" Sora exclaimed incredulously.

"If you chew it long enough, it's actually pretty good." Jyou added.

"Now I really want to go home," Mimi whined again, though she nibbled at the grains too.

"Once we go home, I'll try to find you, and promise to make you some omurice." I amended.

"Eh, Take-nee is going in the kitchen?" Kou-nii teased, "surely, your loving brother will get some too?~"

"Yes, I promise that I will cook for everyone here." I assured them.

"Eh, Takara, aren't you only seven years old?" Questioned Mimi in slight shock. "I can't even boil water on the stove properly yet!"

"I help out Mama at home, and she teaches me how to cook somethings."

"Oh, I see." Mimi hesitantly grabbed up some more food, but eventually stuffed the clump of grains in her mouth. "Wow, it's good…" We all ate what we got in our bowls.

"Takara…" Lopmon called, "Takara!" She suddenly shouted. I quickly picked her up in my arms, and patted her back.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here." I gently said. "Good morning." I whispered in her ear.

"Takara, sorry for leaving you." She apologized as she hopped out of my arms.

"It's okay, here, you must be hungry." I handed her a bowl of food, as she happily devoured it. I smiled, Lopmon is back and my friends are all here, so far things are starting to get better, aren't they?

* * *

_A/N: I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. Please favorite and review. Thanks for reading._


	5. Bonus Chapter 1: Takara Izumi

_Hey! This is a bonus chapter with a character's Q/A. I am planning on making every fifth chapter a bonus chapter. Here are some basic questions that you may have for the main OC, Takara. This will not just be for Takara, other characters have bonus chapters too. This may include a few hints of the future couples, but this may also not. _

* * *

Hello! I am Takara, and this is a character's bonus chapter all about me! I'm going to be answering a few questions about myself, but first I am going to describe what I look like.

I am the shortest person in the group (I am shorter than Take by an inch, but it's not that noticeable). I have shoulder length blonde hair like my twin, Takeru, and I wear a blue hat in the same style as Take's on my head. I wear a blue jacket with light blue sleeves around my waist, and a pink sleeveless shirt. My shorts match Take's exactly, and my tennis shoes are black with blue stripes, and I wear lavender socks.

Now, let's start with the questions!

Q1: What is your name?

A: Takara Izumi

Q2: What grade are you in? How old are you?

A: I am seven years old, in second grade.

Q3: Who is your Digimon partner?

A: I have two Digimon partners, Lopmon and Terriermon.

Q4: List your family members.

A: I have my mom and dad, along with my older brother Yamato, and my twin brother, Takeru. My adopted parents, mama and papa, and also my adoptive brother, Koushiro.

Q5: Do you have a romantic interest?

A: I am seven, seriously?

Q6: Is there anything that people should know about you?

A: I have ADHD, so I might be a little crazy at times, especially just after I wake up. Also, whenever I get over-heated, my throat gets really irritated, so I can't speak until I drink some water.

Q7: What kinds of abilities do you have?

A: I have bat-hearing which means that I can hear things that normal human-beings can't, such as hearing things from a far distance. I am also able to have mind conversations with my twin brother.

Q8: How are you able to communicate with Take without speaking?

A: Like I mentioned earlier, we are slightly different than your average twins. We can occasionally feel each other's pain, and read each other's mind. Take-chan and I are weirdly connected, but that's what makes us special. It also comes in handy when one of us can't talk.

Q9: Do you have a fear of anything?

A: I have a fear of heights, and I hate clowns. Clowns somehow scare me, and who knows what they hide under all that make-up! Heights are just the fear of falling, not the heights themselves.

Q10: Why is your name Takara?

A: My brother's name is "Takeru." The name "Takeru" can mean "precious stone." My name, "Takara" means "treasure." We have similar appearances, and we also have similar names.

* * *

_I hope that this had answered a few of your questions, and that you've enjoyed this. Please follow and review, and if you have any questions, ask away. Your questions might be in the next bonus chapter! Now, like earlier said, you can ask any of the characters, any questions. Of course, the author will be answering your questions too. _


End file.
